


Medic - N7 Month Day 13

by miceenscene



Series: N7 Month 2019 [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Gen, Post-Canon, background shakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: Chakwas had never been a very superstitious woman, but it was hard not to make the quasi-logical leap to how there was a Commander standing in her medbay right now.
Series: N7 Month 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Medic - N7 Month Day 13

Dr. Chakwas sat down for the first time in eight hours and pressed a hand to her forehead. This was hour… It probably should have been more concerning that she didn’t know anymore how long she’d been awake. Sleep had been a rare commodity even before London. And then before the _ Normandy _ made a furious escape out of the solar system, they’d picked up wounded. And now here they were--crash landed on a world she’d already forgotten the name of, but alive.

The wounded had all pulled through just fine, mostly injuries that made them unfit to continue fighting but weren’t completely life threatening. Though _ some _ patients had listened to her a good deal better than others had. She glanced over to where Garrus was sedated for his own good. Vital signs all within normal range, just absolutely exhausted… and perhaps a bit heartbroken. He’d been adamant that they had to go back even as they were leaving Sol with a wave of something, red something hot on their tail.

She knew why he was so adamant, why he refused to sit quietly. Karin felt the unwelcome tug at her heart too, though certainly not near to the degree as Garrus did. So she sedated him to get some rest, give his leg time to heal a bit before he tried to start walking back to Earth, back to the Citadel, back to Shepard.

For a moment Chakwas’ eyes drifted shut. Oh, not good. She snapped them back open and stood up again. She _ should _ sleep, but someone had to keep an eye on the patients. And the rest of her medics were even more exhausted than she was. She should do something, something to keep her brain occupied. Check on Garrus’ leg, perhaps. Yes, that was it. See how the healing process was coming--

Chakwas froze as she turned to go to his bed. Standing over Garrus, watching him with her usual reserved expression, was… No. No, that was impossible. The Commander wasn’t on the ship. Chakwas blinked, even stopping to pinch her brow for a long moment, before opening her eyes again.

But the vision remained. If Chakwas didn’t know better, she’d assume that is was just the Commander standing watch over Garrus as he slept. The two of them would always do that for each other if the other was injured. But the Commander wasn’t here. She was several solar systems away. Chakwas had never been a very superstitious woman, but it was hard not to make the quasi-logical leap to how there was a Commander standing in her medbay right now. Even if it broke her heart to do so.

Slowly, Chakwas rose to her feet and approached Garrus’ bed, automatically taking her datapad with her as if to check his vitals. The vision didn’t look up even when she was standing on the opposite side from her. 

“He’s going to be alright,” Chakwas said quietly. The Commander’s eyes finally lifted away from the supine turian. Chakwas opened the datapad and pulled up the readouts from the monitor. “His vitals are strong, the leg’s already healed. I’ll be clearing him for active duty once he’s awake.” 

The Commander looked at her with her usual piercing gaze and then nodded, eyes starting to lower back down at Garrus.

“He was worried about you that’s why I sedated him… though worried would be putting it mildly,” Chakwas continued, oddly comfortable with the spectral company. She'd worked too long in hospitals and med wards to be bothered by the dead. “We’re all worried, truly. But him most of all.”

The Commander was frowning, grimacing, and then she reached a hand out and rested it on Garrus’ ankle. Something about the gesture resembled a farewell too closely for Chakwas to just let it by. So she put the datapad down on the bed and reached out to rest a hand over the Commander’s. It was cool, but solid under her touch.

“_ Shepard _,” she said in a quiet voice that shook despite her best effort to control it. She looked at her now. “You shouldn’t be here. Go back and wait for us. We’ll find our way back to Earth… and you better be there when we arrive.”

The vision stared at her for a long moment and then nodded, the corners of her mouth tucking back in an almost smile. She turned her hand over and squeezed Chakwas’.

Chakwas’ eyes opened and she immediately surveyed the medbay. There was just Garrus asleep on his bed now. No specters or Spectres. Chakwas just needed to sleep. That was all. Standing to check Garrus’ vitals again, she reached for the datapad. But it wasn’t on its usual spot on her desk. Looking around for a moment, she spotted it on Garrus’ bed.

She went to pick it up, finding that the vital monitoring program was already open. She smiled a little and nodded once. Yes, the Commander would be waiting for them. Of that, Chakwas had no doubt.


End file.
